RK Peoples Choice Awards
by shura-chan27
Summary: The people's choice awards RK style! Remember to review!
1. Intro

I don't own RK. Don't sue

Shura-chan: Hello people!! And welcome to the Rurouni Kenshin People's Choice Award Show!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience full of RK characters: *clap *

Shura-chan: okay… tonight we ha-

Michelle-chan: *cuts shura-chan off* yay!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv awards!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: um…michelle, not to be rude or anything, but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michelle: why cant I be here. Im the host!

Shura-chan: uh..no you are not… I am remember! Your job is to give everyone more sake!

Michelle-chan: but I don't wanna!

Shura-chan: JUST GIVE THEM SAKE GODDAMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sano + Hiko: AMEN!!!

Michelle-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!I AM NOT SOME CLUB WAITRESS WANNABE!!I WILL NOT SERVE SAKE TO PEOPLE!!

Shura-chan: FINE! Well what do you want to do??

Michelle-chan: I wanna be the host!!!!!

Shura-chan: NO!! I AM THE HOST!!

Michelle-chan: YES!!

Shura-chan: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kenshin: You should stop de gozaru!!!!!!! Violenece and fighting is not the answer!!! Stop before someone is hurt!!!!!!!

Sano: 500 yen on the brunette!!!!!!!

Hiko: WHICH ONE BAKA!!

Sano: the one that is yelling no!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiko: YOURE ON!!!!!!!

Michelle-chan: YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Michelle-chan:YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan + Michelle-chan: GO F**K YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: O.O

Shura-chan + Michelle-chan: *giggle* *both laugh hysterically*

Audience: O.O

Michelle-chan: Can *laugh* I  *laugh* be the *laugh* co-host *more hysterical laughing*

Shura-chan: fine*laugh*

Sano: PAY UP!!

Hiko: NO WAY IN HELL ROOSTERHEAD!!!!!!!!!!

Sano: But I won!!!!!

Hiko: THEYRE CO-HOSTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!! NIETHER WON!!!!!!!!

Sano: damn.

Shura- chan (A/N: we have stopped laughing): Okay! If you've never heard of the Peoples Choice Awards, it is basically an awards show. Except you folks at home get to decide who wins!!

Michelle-chan: Yeah. And scince this is the RK People's choice awards, all you have to do is submit a review on this story, saying who you want to win for whatever catergory we are doing! 

Shura-chan: Yeah! And our catergories are hottest male character,

Michelle-chan: *is wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Hiko on it, has a foam finger, a big banner that says 'HIKO IS THE SEXIEST HUNK ALIVE!' and is wearing Hiko shoelaces.* HIKO WILL WIN THAT CATERGORY!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NOBODY HOTTER THAN HIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiko: DAMN STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okon: *knocks over chair* HIKO IS MY MAN!!!!!!!!!!

Omasu: YEAH!!!! WE BOTH SHARE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michelle-chan: BRING IT ON YOU WIMPY SISSY NINJA GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A fight erupts backstage.

Michelle-chan: *comes out all priceless Hiko loving things looking intact*

Shura-chan: ummm….well anyway the other catergories are prettiest female character,(A/N: we are not saying hot or sexy for this catergory because if you have not already figured out, we are girls and we are not gay) evilest character, favorite overall character, and cutest kid in the series.

Michelle-chan: Yup. And if you have any other catergories that you want to suggest, feel free to write them in your review! 

Shura-chan: but you have to review and tell us who you want to win first!!!!

Michelle- chan: Shura-chan! Bring out our beautiful little boxy thing!

Shura-chan: Here! Now lets choose! * sticks hank inside box* 

Michelle-chan: And our catergory is… Favorite Overall Character!!!!!!

Shura-chan: This is the only catergory which has no real nominees. You can vote for any character that has appeared in the entire RK series. * big TV that is black with flames on the sides appears out of nowhere *

Audience: O.O

Yahiko: woah

Kaoru: what is that?

Michelle-chan: It is the…HELLEVISION!!!!!!!!!!

Audience:O.o

Shura-chan: Let me explain. After Shishio died, he went to hell. But he did not really get punished or anything. He decided to take over hell with Yumi, who was there waiting for him. They eventually did take over hell. So now basically Shishio is the devil. And Yumi lives with him in his castle in hell. 

Michelle-chan: And scince they are nominated for some of the catergories, they have to be here. But they cant leave hell. So we made the hellevision. It is a device kinda like a video camera. It allows us to see Shishio and Yumi, and allows them to see us. * presses button on a remote, and an image of Shishio and Yumi is seen on the Hellevision * 

Shishio: I HAVE TAKEN OVER HELL!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA!!

Yumi: ^____^

Shura-chan: our catergory is Favorite Overall Character!!

Michelle-chan: Remember, if you want your favorite character to win, submit a review that says what character you think should win!!

Shura-chan: Yeah! So remember to review!

Michelle-chan + Shura-chan: Ciao for now!!


	2. Favorite Character Award

Hellooooooo everyone! I m  back with more awards!!!!!!!!!^__^ ! in case anyone has not noticed, my pen name is shura-chan27 but in my story I call myself shura-chan. I wanna give a BIG HUMUNGO THANKS to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! * hugs reviewers *  but I have to ask a favor… please only vote for the catergory that we pull out of our special little box. Sorry but I can get confused. In case people were wondering what big psychos we are for laughing because we told eachother to go fu*k ourselves. It is a big inside joke, okay?!?!?!?!?!? Oh yeah… michelle-chan doesn't have an account on fanfiction.net. 

Now here is my excuse for not updating in like, two months: Okay, first I got grounded. Smart huh? You wont belive how much power over the internet parents have. And then stupid homework got in the way. Then I had my big science project, and my teacher drove us insane about that. I am SUPERDUPER SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I actually have some readers left… I hope all you readers left enjoy this chappie.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RK!!!

Shura-chan: hello everyone! And were back with the RK Peoples Choice Awards!!!!!!!!!! 

Michelle-chan: YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: umm…guys what's going on here?

Shura-chan: uhh…

Emily-chan:  why is the cast of RK here?

Michelle-chan: why are they not here?

Emily-chan: why is there a big TV that has Shishio and Yumi on it?

Shishio: THAT'S SHISHIO-SAMA TO YOU!

Michelle-chan: That's the HELLEVISION!!!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: Is this the RK Peoples Choice Awards?

Shura-chan: How'd you know?

Emily-chan: I read the sign up there.

Michelle-chan: dammit. Now she knows.

Shura-chan: What happened to the guard dog?

Michelle-chan: Dude, its not like Twister is a Doberman. He's a miniature poodle.

Shura-chan: At least he is black.

Twister: * runs across stage dragging a pink teddy bear*

Shura-chan: And he is evil enough to hurt a teddy bear!

Emily-chan: Can I help with some stuff?

Michelle-chan: YEAH!!!!!!!! Serve sake to everyone.

Emily-chan: Where did we get sake from, and how did we buy it?

Shura-chan: What do you mean?

Emily-chan: This is California we're in. There are laws that you can't buy alcohol until you're 21. Who would sell some sake to a couple of teenage girls?

Shura-chan: well….

Emily-chan: And are there any stores around here that even sell sake?

Michelle-chan: Umm…Hey look! It's Sano!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: * tries to jump on Sano*

Shura-chan: * knocks Emily-chan over before she can even come close to Sano*

Emily-chan: oof.

Shura-chan: STAY AWAY FROM SANO!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS MY SEXY BEAST!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT???!!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: Bu-

Shura-chan: SHUDDUP AND FIND YOUR OWN HOTTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I STAY AWAY FROM YOUR ASHTON KUTCHER!!!!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: * sighs* Ashton…. * drool*

Michelle-chan: oh shut up!!!!!!!!!! We got to announce the winners remember!

Emily-chan: But I want Sano!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: Well I am prettier!!!!!!

Emily-chan: NO WAY!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: YEAH I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: Well he probably likes me better.

Shura-chan: NO!!!

Emily-chan: YE*gasp* who is he!!!!!!!!

Michelle-chan: Who?

Emily-chan: The hottie with white hair!

Shura-chan:  ENISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emily-chan: Is that is name? (A/N: in this fic, she doesn't know who Enishi is yet. Only Michelle-chan and me do.)

Michelle-chan: * whispers to Shura-chan* She likes a psychotic kidnapper??!!??

Emily-chan: Enishi… The name will remain in my heart forever…*sighs *

Enishi: * oblivious to the fact that we are talking about him* Tomoe, do you want more tea? *Offers tea to the empty chair in front of him*

Emily-chan: I MUST get closer to him!

Michelle-chan: I heard he likes sake. If you serve the sake, he will like you.

Emily-chan: *goes and serves sake *

Michelle-chan: And now, we have some announcements. First off, our cutest little kid category is only open to characters 12 and under. Sorry but Soujirou does not count, Shihali.

Shura-chan: And we have two new categories to add!!!!!!!!!

Audience: *claps *

Shura-chan: One is…BEST FIGHTER!!!!!! Thank you TanukiGirl22!!

Michelle-chan: Okay, when Shura-chan came up with this idea, she thought up of about a million categories. But when she was typing it all up, she forgot just about all of them. Brilliant, huh?

Shura-chan: shuddup.

Michelle-chan: And all of a sudden, a couple days ago one of them magically came back to her. It was Best Couple. 

Shura-chan:  so now we got to add them both. *Grabs little box*

Emily-chan: Why are you holding a shoebox?

Michelle-chan: IT'S OUR MAGICAL BOX THING OKAY!

Emily-chan: Magic. Riiiiight.

Shura-chan: Well let's add them! * Drops two pieces of blue paper in box*

Box: *black flames appear out of it *

Kenshin: Did we just see Magic Box Thing–dono have black flames burst out of it?

Michelle-chan: Yup. Take that, Em!

Emily-chan: …

Houji: THAT BOX CHALLENGES THE POWER OF SHISHIO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!

Shishio: *slices his head off * Why was he even in the Juppongatana anyway?

Yumi: * shrugs* but he WAS damn loyal, you must give him that. 

Shura-chan: Okay… Now lets announce the winner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michelle-chan: Justin!! Roll down the big screen!

Big screen TV pops out of nowhere next to the Hellevision.

Shura-chan: Thanks Justin, our favorite yet, slightly hentai dude who operates everything!

Michelle-chan: And the winner is……… KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: No wonder. After all, the show is called Rurouni Kenshin!

Michelle-chan: Come on up Kenshin!!!

Emily-chan: Go Kenshin!!!

Kenshin: Sessha is not worthy of accepting this award de gozaru. 

Shura-chan: Does that mean you don't want it? 

Kenshin: No, sessha is honored, bu-

Michelle-chan: If you want it take it!

Kenshin: I told you de gozaru; sessha is not worthy of accepting your award.

Emily-chan: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY VOTED FOR YOU KENSHIN!!!!!!! THEY THINK YOU DESERVE IT, NOT SOME OTHER DAMN CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: umm….

Emily-cha: DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO GET THE FRIGGIN AWARD!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Hai. 

Shura-chan: Umm. okiedokie here is your award!!*hands Kenshin a soccer trophy*

Emily-chan: Is that my soccer trophy?

Michelle-chan: Now you know why we didn't invite you.

Kenshin: Uhh… I would like to thank all the people out there de gozaru. All you who voted for me have definitely made my day! And  Mee-shell-dono and all of her friends. And Kaoru-dono, and everyone in the Rurouni Kenshin series. Uhh, Mee-shell-dono?

Michelle-chan: Hmm?

Kenshin: Why is there a girl kicking a round thing on this award?

Michelle-chan: No real reason…

Shura-chan: I guess its time to vote for another category!

Michelle-chan: *grabs a category * Annnnnnnnnnnnd it is……… Hottest Male character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: And now the nominees will appear on our screen thing!!!!!!!!

Michelle-chan: I don't even see why. I know Hiko will win.

Shura-chan: mmkay. Justin make the nominees appear on the screen!

Justin: * does as he is told*

Shura-chan: KENSHIN! *Image of kenshin appears on screen * 

Michelle-chan: Won't win.

Shura-chan:  AOSHI!! *Image of Aoshi *

Michelle-chan: Won't win.

Shura-chan: And the future winner…. SANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Image of Sano appears *

Michelle-chan: Yeah right.

Shura-chan: Soujirou! *Image of Soujirou appears *

Michelle-chan: Nope.

Shura-chan: Battousai! * Image of Battousai appears*

Michelle-chan: …ummm… maybe it will be a tie…

Shura-chan: Saitou! * image of saitou appears on screen*

Michelle-chan: Nopesies.

Emily-chan: SHUT UP MICHELLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: Hiko! *image of Hiko appears *

Michelle-chan: HIKOHIKOHIKO!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!!!*runs around in her famous hiko-loving clothes*

Shura-chan: Katsu!!*image of Katsu appears *

Michelle-chan: No.

Shura-chan: Yahiko!*image of Yahiko appears*

Michelle-chan: He's too young for me.

Emily-chan: I agree.

Shura-chan: Yeah, me too. But I have heard that some girls overlook that. Umm.. the next nominee is… Shishio?

Yumi: GO SHISHIO!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE HOT!!!!!!LITERALLY TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WINWINWIN!!!!!!!!!

Shura-chan: uhh… Enishi?

Emily-chan: *dreamy voice and heart eyes* I think I'll give him a big hug when he wins…*sigh *

Shura-chan: And…umm.. the slightly perverted Okina.

Michelle-chan: Are those all the cotestants? 

Shura-chan: I think so. So anyway, for the Hottest Male Character catergory, your choices are Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Battousai, Saitou, Hiko, Katsu, Yahiko, Shishio, Enishi and Okina.

Emily-chan: Vote for only one of those characters, please! And please don't vote for any of the other catergories. Shura-chan gets confused easily. And in case you don't remember, you gotta submit a review that says your choice!

Michelle-chan: And we are superduper sorry if we forgot one of your favorite hotties. And I guess this is our show! So vote now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
